


Stuck With Me

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [46]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truthfully it was only a matter of time before Wynonna managed to walk in on Waverly and Nicole <em>in progress</em> but Waverly wasn't expecting it to be <em>now</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With Me

Waverly swallowed hard. Her eyes flicked back and forth between Wynonna and Nicole, searching each of their expressions in turn, while silence gurgled in her throat. “Umm…” She stammered, the silence stretching to breaking point, as she wrung her hands together nervously.

“Indeed, ‘um’,” Wynonna agreed with a dip of her chin and a tilt of her head. The dark haired woman’s arms shifted to cross over her own chest as she hitched her eyebrow inquiringly. “So, I don’t suppose that ‘um’ comes with an explanation as to why I just walked in on my little sister shoving her hands up Officer Haught’s shirt, in broad daylight, does it Waves?”

“Well, you see…” Waverly grimaced at the nervous crackle of her own voice. “You can go first if you want Nic.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly,” Nicole chuckled and held her hands up in front of her body in mock-surrender as if she were waving away Waverly’s suggestion. “I think that as sisters it is really up to you two to have this conversation.” 

Wynonna barked out a sharp laugh, the hard expression on her face crumbling into mirth, before reaching out to slap Nicole’s shoulder lightly. Waverly’s body tensed minutely, her sharp eyes following the path of Wynonna’s arm, ready to step forward to defend Nicole at a moment’s notice. However, the soft gleam in Wynonna’s eyes stopped Waverly’s forward movement—it was soft, and filled with affection. 

“There didn’t seem to be a whole lot of _conversation_ happening here just now Haught-stuff.” Wynonna joked with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“It was a silent discussion.” Nicole replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders as she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent a bright smile stretching itself across her lips. “I’m sure you’ll understand if I can’t disclose anything without Waverly’s approval Wyn.” 

“Oh, I’m sure.” Wynonna chuckled, letting her eyes roll. “Hiding behind my sister Haught… You truly do make for a crap best friend if I can’t even get the gossip out of you.” 

Nicole simply let her shoulders rise and fall in a shrug as she kept her lips pressed tightly closed.

“Now,” Wynonna turned her attention to Waverly, “how come this is the first thing I’ve heard about you getting all Haught-and-bothered?”

“Ooh,” Nicole whistled cutting into Wynonna’s sentence, “that’s a good one.”

“I know!” Wynonna exclaimed in reply flicking her eyes sideways to deliver a playful wink at the Officer. “I’ve been storing it up for a few weeks now.”

Waverly’s eyes widened in sudden comprehension as she flicked her eyes rapidly between Nicole and Wynonna. “You don’t even care, do you?”

“About you and Haught?” Wynonna asked with a lift of one fine eyebrow. “Nope, not really. She’s like fifty steps up from Champ the Chump, and as long as she treats you right we won’t have any problems.”

“You…” Waverly bit her bottom lip as tears welled up in her eyes. 

“Hey now, don’t cry baby girl,” Wynonna murmured, stepping forward to wrap her arms around Waverly’s smaller frame, drawing the younger girl into her chest. “You might think I haven’t noticed, but that smile that’s been on your face for the last month? I like that smile, and as long as Nicole here puts it there then I have no qualms whatsoever.”

Waverly pushed her head into the crook of Wynonna’s neck as she clutched at the sides of the woman’s leather jacket. “Thank you,” she whispered softly, a hiccup interrupting her words, as she brushed her nose against Wynonna’s collarbone.

“Anytime baby girl,” Wynonna whispered in reply before pressing a kiss to the crown of Waverly’s neck. “Now, you’d better stop those tears before Haught here has a meltdown.”

“Stop teasing my girlfriend.” Waverly murmured softly as she leaned backwards in Wynonna’s embrace. “I don’t want to you scare her away.”

“I doubt I could.” Wynonna replied and poked the end of Waverly’s nose before she disentangled her arms from around the younger woman’s body. “She seems pretty taken with you.”

“I am.” Nicole said, cutting into the conversation to wrap her arm around Waverly’s waist. “You’re stuck with me now Earp.”

“Oh, the horror.” Waverly joked, feeling her lips twitch up into a smile as she watched her sister and her girlfriend throw jokes and jibes back and forth.


End file.
